Polycarbonate resins have excellent heat resistance, impact resistance and transparency, and are widely used in many fields. There have conventionally been made many studies on the process for producing a polycarbonate resin. For example, there has been proposed a process for producing a high molecular-weight aromatic polycarbonate resin, which can increase the molecular weight to a sufficient level while maintaining the good quality inherent of an aromatic polycarbonate resin (see, for example, International Publication No. WO2012/157766).
It has been known that a polycarbonate obtained by a melt polymerization method generally contains heterologous structures spontaneously generated, and a transesterification catalyst, such as an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal, used in the melt polymerization method has been known as one of the causes increasing the heterologous structures generated. In connection with this, there has been proposed a process for producing an aromatic polycarbonate resin, which has a multi-stage reaction step, and in which a required amount of a transesterification catalyst is appropriately additionally provided (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H08-333446).